Shikotsumyaku
by wasted510
Summary: with the power to manipulate one's skeletal structure, Naruto would forever embrace his gift in order to discover who and what he is, regardless of who stands in his way. non yaoi! upgraded!Naru


Well I hope you all enjoy it, and please r&r.

Thankyou.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

*-*-*

Tack.

Tack.

Tack.

The unforgiving rain harshly pelted against the streets of Konohagakure no Sato. The streets were empty as the people who normally walked about, were huddled inside their warm and cozy homes, not aware of the event that was to take place.

*-*-*

His lithe footsteps splashed in the puddles of the streets, his right arm clutching his left, as crimson liquid slid down the forearm intermixing with the watery streets below. His expression one of desperation as he glanced behind himself, as if trying to pinpoint his assailants...

Though all was stilled, but the thundering rain, and on occasions lightning. His blue eyes searched about frantically, before they widened as two sharp projectiles soared towards him, their spinning form ready to impale all that, that lays in its flight path.

Ducking by pure insticts, the child avoided the sharp stars, though still cringed as one of them managed to knick his shoulder. His wild mop of yellow hair clutching on to his head, making it hard for him to see.

He froze, as clapping resounded all throughout the alley he found himself in, turning tail he went to sprint, but stopped as his eyes met the concrete wall of another building...

He was trapped.

The clapping got louder, shaking him to the core with fear. His tearful orbs searching for the creator of the sound, and they soon stopped as his eyes locked with his assailants own.

Fearful blue met cold and unforgiving black.

Neither blinking as they stared on, though those black eyes multiplied and now there were six dark eyes looking down on him from the top of a building.

they blurred out of existence, and appeared on the dark alley just 10 meters away from the boy. Two held on to katanas, while the third merely crossed his arms, he was most likely the ring leader.

"Please...leave me alone...I haven't done anything to you." The child pleaded, as the shadows inched closer to him.

"That is where you are mistaken, demon. You see, your existence will forever hamper our goal, and who is to say that you will also most likely become a threat, if the wretched fool Danzou, gets his hands on you." The middle man's cold tone caused him to shiver.

"Why do you all hate me?" Tears slid down his whiskered cheeks.

"We could tell you, but then again...-

-where's the fun in that."

Turning his head to the side the boy's eyes widened as a vicious kick tore its way through his ribs. The man was to fast for him to see, let alone block, and he was soon a crumbled mess on the ground, trying to regain his breath from the force that was just landed on him.

"You will die without ever knowing anything about your condition, or the cause of the hate directed at you, you will forever suffer in the depths of hell." Peering closely at the child's eyes, and hair, the man had a strike of realization.

"This is quite interesting, boy, if I'm not mistaken then you are Minato's son, this will be all more enjoyable, now DIE WRETCHED DEMON!!"

That man knew his father! Though he couldn't mutter out anything else as kicks rushed at him, and he and no condition to dodge took them.

The kicks didn't hurt him, his heart wrenched at the thought of dieing without his question being answered. Why was he despised? And more importantly, who was his mother?

He bit down hard on his lip, keeping him from screaming as the two man slashed at him with their katana, the sharp blades slicing across his skin, and yet they didn't tore through bone...

He could vaguely see their sneers, through his hazed eyes. The hatred and amusement in them, was disgusting, as well as the knowledge they kept behind them, obscuring him in the darkness of never knowing who, and what he was...

It all made him so angry, the mysteries revolving around his existence was about to shut down, and he was helpless to stop them...he was weak, and pathetic.

He could see black slowly creep over his eyes, but before he succumbed to it, two faces flashed before his eyes, one was that of the Sandaime, and the other of a smiling blond haired man...

Was that his father?

Anger and confusion, tore threw him, was he to die like a dog without ever figuring out who was his dad, or what were all those dark secrets that kept him from having a normal childhood?

"No..."

The ringleader stopped as he heard the mutter.

"No."

They frowned in confusion, the boy was to be dead already, or at best unconscious, what was happening?

"NOOO!!" Light blue eyes snapped open.

The three mens's eyes widened as huge white spikes errupted from the boy, they were able to step away from it, but much to the leader's and one of his cronies immense horror, more spike errupted from beneath them, skewering them.

There horrified expressions glanced at the, what they thought, bone covered boy, clutching his head...

That was the last sight they were able to view, before everything faded into the abyss.

*-*-*

Uchiha Itachi frowned as he stared at the empty seat in front of him, it was his father's seat. Glancing sideways he saw his little brother, Sasuke, stuffing his face, and on the other side was his mother slowly eating at her food.

"Kaa-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Where's Tou-san?"

Mikoto frowned at the question, as she stared into to her eldest son's cold black eyes. "He said, he had business to take care of."

Itachi slowly nodded, not liking that aspect one bit, as he knew what 'business' for Fugaku was usually about, slowly standing from his perched seat, he excused himself, before making his way out, on to the cold and rainy streets of the compound and village.

The rain hammered at his head, though he paid it no heed, his mind was to focused to let it bother him. His feet took him to his best friends house, Shisui, where business was normally held at.

Knocking on the door, there was no answer, his eyes flickered to red. Could they have innitiated that assignment? Itachi's eyes darkened, before his form melted away with the rain.

*-*-*

Shisui stared at the scene with wide horrified eyes, never in his life had he seen anything like it. His superior and comrade laid skewered on the bone spikes.

Glancing upwards he gazed into the cold eyes of the small six year old boy, as the bones around him grew larger.

He had to get away, as he turned tail to run off, his eyes widened, as something peirced his chest, right where his heart was at, did the boy get him? no, it was a blade that petrated through his form.

With the last strength he held he glanced into the eyes of his killer. They were red and black, that resembled the Sharingan...

Could it have been the Mangekyou? he didn't have time to ponder as he leaned forward, clearly dead.

*-*-*

Itachi slowly pulled his katana out of Shisui's chest, watching as his bestfriend crumbled to the floor. Such a shame that he was forced to kill him earlier, then planned, they had good times together, but now...

That time had finished.

Glancing upwards he gazed at his father's dead form, as well as his uncle's. Though he didn't feel anger or remorse at their demise, merely indifference, after all they were fools.

He didn't have time to contemplate as bone errupted from beneath him, and if it weren't for his morphed and enhanced Sharingan, he too would have joined his father, but alas he managed to jump away, watching in fascination as more of the white meterial errupted from the ground, making him dodge them.

He had never seen anything like it. Looking at the boy that was emitting it all, he had to narrow his eyes, as he couldn't identify him. The boy had light grey hair that fell an inch above his shoulders, with two weird red dots just above his forehead, and red lining on his light blue eyes.

Wasn't that boy, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? He didn't know, nor did he have the time, as he dodged another attack. He had to stop the boy before serious damage could be done to the buildings, and the boy himself.

Making handseals, the Uchiha inhaled and then exhaled a giant fireball. It sizzled as the rain hit it, but nonetheless went for its target.

The boy saw the incoming hit, and just like Itachi suspected, a wall of bones rose up to protect him, using blinding speed, Itachi appeared behind the boy and chopped him at the neck, watching as the child slumped forward, unconscious.

Right on q, three people appeared. One being the Hokage, and the other two, two loyal ANBU.

All four people watched as the bones receded back to the ground, and completely disappeared, and all that was left were three dead beings, and an unconscious Jinchuuriki.

"Hokage-sama...what was that?" The dog masked Anbu said in astonishment.

"Hmm...only once in my life had I seen such a thing, the person called it the Shikotsumyaku, but enough of that, Kakashi please take the boy to the hospital, and Yamato, dispose of the bodies. Itachi-kun please follow me to make your report, everyone dismiss."

All the shadows vanished in the night.

*-*-*

Hatake Kakashi stared at the boy's face intently as he carried the child to the hospital. Was this really sensei's son?

At first they looked near identical, but now it was a whole new story. He needed answers from the Hokage, neither Minato nor Kushina looked anything like the boy.

He was shaken from his musings as he arrived at his destination, he tensed for the upcoming bad reception as no one was fond of the kid, though nothing happened as the docters looked on curiously before leading him and the boy to be attended.

*-*-*

Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned as he glanced at the picture to his right, it was the picture of the Yondaime.

He knew. This was bound to happen, but he didn't suspect it would at such a short date.

Itachi had long since reported the incident, and he couldn't help but shake his head at the Uchiha's broad decision, they were getting bolder by the second. So much so that they could be a threat.

They would seek vengence for the death of the person responsible for eliminating the clanhead and clansmen. He needed to summon the council, but for now he was interrupted, as the copycat ninja materialized before him.

He knew already that ninja meant business, due to the sharp glint in his visible eye.

"Is Naruto really sensei's son?" Kakashi was being blunt about the situation.

Taking a puff of his pipe, Sarutobi cleared his throat before replying. "Yes, Kakashi-kun, he is..."

He didn't get to finish as the nin cut him off. "Then why the appearance, and the new kekkei genkai. As for as I know neither Minato nor Kushina had one?"

"As I was saying, Naruto is Minato's son, though not by blood." The copycat ninja gave him a confuse stare. "...two weeks before the Kyuubi attacked, Kushina discovered a baby in a basket, on the river leading from Mizu no Kuni, that baby was Naruto, apparantly he was abandoned, or spirited away for a better life."

Letting Kakashi soak in the information, he continued. "Kushina managed to convince Minato to keep him as their own, Minato mainly agreed due to the sad reality that Kushina couldn't have children of her own, they raised the boy in secret, before that dreadful day arrived, and Minato was given no other choice...-

...he took Naruto-kun, and sealed the Kyuubi in him, but not before making some tweaks with the seal. He thought if the boy looked like him, he would have a better life, but it had the opposite effect, as the villagers took in his appearance as an insult to their fallen hero."

Looking it the scarecrow's eye, Sarutobi continued. "It seemed that the supression seal broke with this little incident, allowing the boy's dormant genes to materialize, showing us his true self."

Kakashi slumped against the chair next to him, his eye wide with all the information he just received, Naruto was his sensei's adoptive son. But what exactly was the boy's strange gift.

"What was that power he exhibited?"

"As I stated before, even I don't know all the characteristics, but it is called the Shikotsumyaku, and the weilders are those from the Kaguya clan. You see, Naruto is a Kaguya. And for what it does, according from my observation, it allows them to manipulate their own skeletal structure, quite interesting don't you think?"

Kakashi dumbly nodded. "What is going to happen next?"

"I will send the boy away for six years or so, allowing him to fully undertand and use his power, so that he may cause no harm to himself or the village."

"With...who?"

"You will see tomorrow, but for now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. Goodnight Kakashi-kun."

Staring at the retreating leader's back, Kakashi whispered back. "Goodnight.."

Things were going to get interesting.

*-*-*

A/n- well that is chapter one, and I hope you all enjoyed it, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so contructive critism is highly appreciated

Also I am thinking of making this a short naru/harem, like 2 to 4 girls, the first one being a naru/fem. Gaara

Though I want to see what you think, vote yes on Gaara being a girl or no.

Anyways review.


End file.
